


28. Shadow

by LadyUkkey, NekoTiara



Series: 50 Shades of Stuckony [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Stalker Bucky Barnes, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/pseuds/NekoTiara
Summary: Tony Stark has a stalker.





	28. Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> This week we're only having one story but we hope you like it :) 
> 
> Thanks to anyone who read these stories and thanks to my co-creator and beta, LadyUkkey because she is way too lovely!

If anyone asked Tony when it had started, he wouldn’t know what to say. On average, he received a dozen death threats a day and twice as many love letters. They even had a whole office at SI dedicated to sorting them out, to separate the death threats and fan mail! So, no, Tony hadn’t paid attention to the issue at hand. There was no reason to. It wasn’t a death threat and if it was, Tony wasn’t feeling threatened. 

 

Steve was just overreacting. 

 

Tony had woken up to an empty bed, not that it was an unusual occurrence. Yet the mechanic had thought that for once his super soldier would stay in bed since they were sharing it! Normally, Tony went to bed too late and Steve was a light sleeper, so the blond man slept on his own bed. This time, Tony had made an effort to have dinner with Steve, after they had sweet,  _ sweet _ sex and went to bed together. 

 

Apparently, it wasn’t enough to keep Rogers in bed. 

 

So, putting on his favorite robe, Tony walked out of the bedroom to look for his missing boyfriend and hopefully some coffee. He didn't get to the kitchen though, he stopped on his tracks when he saw the small package on the living room table. It wasn't big, just a square the size of a ring box. He walked closer to pick it up. The paper was brown and it didn't have a name but it had been left in his penthouse so it must have been addressed to him. 

 

“FRI, is this from Steve?” The mechanic turned it over and shook it, there was some clunking inside but nothing else. 

 

“No, boss.” The AI didn't give further information so he shrugged and ripped it open. 

 

“Whoa…” It wasn’t a ring box but inside was a wrist bracelet. “It's beautiful…”

 

It was golden with a small charm in red and blue, a small disc that was charmingly similar to Captain's shield. Tony fastened it around his wrist and smile at how nice it felt. 

 

“Do we know where this came from?” The AI was silent and a warning sounded in his mind. “FRI?”

 

“Can't tell, boss, do you want me to go over surveillance video?” Tony shook his head, it wasn't important. 

 

“It doesn't matter, probably just a gift from a fan.” It happened and it wasn't like his people hadn't scanned it for threats before taking it to their boss's house. “I'll ask Happy later.” 

 

However, he never got around asking his head of security since there was an attack on New York that required the Avengers and it was pushed to the back of his mind. 

 

He kept receiving gifts here and there. A package in his workshop, one in the communal kitchen, all small gifts for him. A pair of cufflinks, a tie… everything was an item that Tony loved and used frequently. 

 

It was bound to be noticed by his dear boyfriend Steve Rogers, who didn’t like that Tony was receiving mysterious gifts from nowhere and the fact that FRIDAY didn’t know who sent them made the whole thing worse. 

 

It was quite unlucky that he received another gift on a night that Steve decided to sleep at the penthouse. Hell, Tony woke up to an empty bed, again, but instead of leaving for his run, Steve had decided to wait for his lover and Tony walked to the living room to find Steve holding a package in his hands and a frown on his face. 

 

“What’s this?” Steve asked and Tony smirked at the jealousy tinting his boyfriend’s voice. 

 

“A fan’s gift, I’ve been receiving quite a lot,” he confessed while holding up his hand so Steve could see the bracelet he hadn’t taken off in weeks. “Haven’t you noticed them?”

 

“Now, wait a minute! You’ve been receiving these and you what? Open them just like that?” Steve was getting worked up. “They could have been bombs for all you know!”

 

And after a heated argument in which Tony needed Steve to understand that FRIDAY wouldn’t have let him keep the presents if something wasn’t right and Steve tried to convince Tony that he needed bodyguards and maybe an Avenger or two following him around, Steve’s eyes lit up when Tony - mockingly - asked Steve if he wanted a private investigator to find out who was sending him the gifts. 

 

“We’re going to find out ourselves, Tony, let’s go.” 

 

And so they found themselves walking to one of the most expensive, luxurious jewelry shops in New York with the latest gift Tony had received. Steve was looking everywhere, well, more like scanning anything that came too close to them. Tony strode to the counter with a friendly smile. Steve made a sound and walked up behind him, with his hands held behind his back, muscles tensed. 

 

“Good evening Sirs, how may I help you?” The young woman behind the counter greeted them with a commercial smile, but awestruck in her eyes. 

 

Tony started to talk “I received it this morning,” Steve placed the watch on the counter and the woman took it, not understanding what was the problem with getting an expensive gift. “And my… my colleague here is quite worried that it might have been sent by some ill-intended person, so maybe you can help us?”

 

Cap shuffled in his spot and Tony was all about making him uncomfortable because this was idiotic! “Well, you’re lucky because this was customized.”

 

She turned and Tony took the watch back, he was so going to keep it. The dial was made with the image of Steve’s shield but the star was red instead and the hands were golden, so it was once again mixing Captain America and Iron Man and it was so sweet that someone would spend so much in getting these kinds of… Wait. He turned to Steve and sized him up because hell, Tony Stark wasn’t going to let Rogers win this one. 

 

“This is the copy of the receipt, it was paid in cash so we can’t tell you the customer’s information,” For a second Tony thought of how utterly illegal what they were doing was, but then this woman was obviously a fan and… “All I can give you is a description.” 

 

“You remember them?” Steve asked and the woman beamed at him. 

 

“Oh, yes, he is quite hard to forget, I mean, I love man buns and he had that five o’clock shadow going on and those stormy eyes he was just dreamy,” She sighed and Tony’s mind was whirling. “And the body was to die for, I was ready to ask him for his number but he paid and left.” The woman looked slightly forlorn at having missed out on such a fine catch.

 

It all suddenly clicked on Tony’s mind. How hadn’t he seen it? It all made sense! “Do you remember something weird about him?” Tony asked before Steve had time to open his mouth. There was bound to be something weird if it was who he thought it was. 

 

“Now that you mention it,” The awestruck look was gone and the young lady was obviously put off. “He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and gloves but it was really hot that day.”

 

“That’s all I needed, thanks, Ms,” he read her tag as he took out a hundred dollar bill he handed to her. “Ms. Alice, you’ve been awfully helpful.”

 

“Y-you’re welcome, Mr. Stark,” she said with bulging out eyes. “Glad to be of assistance.” 

 

Tony left the shop and Steve, who was puzzled by what the heck had just happened. “Come on, babe, we have a fan to meet.” 

 

Steve strutted after him as Tony had started walking away whilst Steve was still trying to understand what the mechanic had found out. “Wait, you know him?”

 

“Oh, babe, I know him and so do you.” It was all Tony answered while his brain was coming up with ten thousand different scenarios. 

  
  


Lucky them, Tony’s fan was easy to find. He just had to go to Steve’s floor at the Avengers Tower and look! There he was!

 

“Hello, Sergeant,” if Tony used his sultry voice, he wasn’t to be blamed. Also kudos to Bucky for not being startled. 

 

Steve had been informed on the way to the tower of the billionaire’s suspicion of who was the mysterious fan. The smile Steve gave the smaller brunet was enough to know he was on board with the plan. “I thought you said you were going to be out all day, punk.”

 

“Yeah, but we got what we needed so we came back.” The couple sat in front of the Winter Soldier. 

 

“Enough of that you two, I received your presents, Barnes,” Tony held up his hand with the bracelet and the watch. “I loved them, very thoughtful of you. Weren’t they thoughtful, Steve?”

 

This time they did get a reaction out of the stoic ex-assassin who flushed and- mmm… Tony loved it. “Yes, they were, though it would have been better if they had come signed.”

 

Bucky got up and was ready to walk out when Tony’s voice stopped him in his tracks, “I didn’t say we were done, Sergeant,” it was more an order than a request and Bucky looked over his shoulder to see the smiling mechanic. “We’re not mocking you if that’s what went through your mind.”

 

It had been, but he wasn’t going to say so, Steve might have seen it on his downcast eyes and the hunched shoulders. “I told Tony all about how you were always the best gift giver, you care and you look for the perfect presents, I also told him how you ‘wooed’ me back in the ’40s.” 

 

That got the brunet smiling, he hadn’t had too much but every penny he had been able to spare, it had been spent on getting Steve whatever he wanted. “I guess I do have a type,” he started without looking at the two men sitting down. “Tiny, selfless, reckless and ridiculously good looking.”

 

Tony almost preened as he got up and walked up to the ex-assassin “WellSteve, I think that was a declaration if I’ve ever heard one,” Tony’s fingers traced the muscles in Bucky’s arm, his voice dropped and he was looking up at stormy eyes from under his lashes. The perfect image of seduction “So, I propose we celebrate this shift in our relationship in the bedroom, what you say boys?” 

 

The super soldiers shared a look, no need to discuss it and they followed a strutting Tony into the bedroom while quickly discarding clothes as they moved. 


End file.
